O Perfume
by Youko Yoru
Summary: Câncer quer homenagear Afrodite. LEMON. VIOLENCIA.


**O PERFUME**

**Por Youko Yoru**

"_Queria externar o seu interior que ele considerava mais maravilhoso de que tudo que o mundo externo tinha para lhe oferecer..."_ (SUSKIND, Patrick. Das Parfum)

**oOo**

Aquela era a última casa zodiacal, o novo cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Câncer só precisava passar por mais aquela, e então seria conhecido pelos demais cavaleiros. Tsk. Achava aquele ritual ridículo. Por que era necessário conhecer os demais cavaleiros? Todos não passavam de um estorvo, não havia o desejo em si de ser aceito, apenas o mais puro e simples em mostrar que era poderoso e mataria qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho.

Assim que entrou na casa de Peixes, foi arrebatado por um forte aroma de rosas e, mesclado a ele em sintonia, o inconfundível cheiro de sangue. Seu corpo arrepiou-se em êxtase, era um perfume arrebatador, violento e erótico.

Adiantou-se em passos rápidos. Queria saber de onde vinha. A cada passo que dava pelo corredor mal iluminado sentia-se mais tentado à saber. Em sua boca podia imaginar o gosto do sangue de tão forte e intenso que estava. Salivava.

Mal percebeu que estava correndo. Tremia de ansiedade e esboçava um sorriso maníaco em sua face. Avistara finalmente uma grande porta, empurrou-a e estancou. Não respirava, seria uma heresia se o fizesse. A visão era a mais esplendorosa e colossal para ser interrompida. Era um deleite apenas para deuses.

Era Apollo¹, o mais belo entre todos, com o corpo impúbere² e delicado banhando-se em sangue sob a luz da lua em meio a corpos decapitados, cantarolando uma sonata. O vermelho vivo tornava-se pequenas gotas de rubis escorrendo pelas costas e nádegas, o cabelo comprido e azulado era ainda mais contrastante. Era a cena mais erótica que jamais vira. Respirou profundamente, chamando a atenção do pequeno deus.

Ele virou-se com seus grandes olhos de lapis lazuli, rosto de porcelana e um sorriso maroto em seus lábios – Você é o novo cavaleiro de Câncer?! – indagou com voz melodiosa e imponente. Estava sem voz. Viu-o aproximar-se em passos lentos e comedidos, circundando-o curioso. O aroma das rosas vinha dele. Seu Apollo tocou em sua face com a ponta dos dedos, arranhando-a de leve – Perdeu a língua, Cavaleiro?

O rapaz segurou o pulso de seu deus, admirando como o sangue escorria delicadamente entre os dedos. Lambeu-os em adoração e absorto respondeu finalmente, com mesura, e sem tirar os olhos dos dele – Sou Dante³, Cavaleiro de Câncer.

Ele sorriu provocante soltando-se com um tapa e retornando ao seu ritual, como se a presença do outro não fizesse diferença alguma – Sou o Cavaleiro desta casa – curvou-se para pegar uma cabeça – E só permito que entrem aqui se assim eu desejar, e mais um detalhe – sentando-se em uma pedra de mármore e acariciando os belos cabelos negros do crânio em seu colo, continuou – Você ainda não é digno de saber o meu nome, muito menos me tocar, Cavaleiro de Câncer...

Num rompante, Dante escorou-se nas costas do outro cavaleiro tocando com uma das mãos nos cabelos claros e levando-os ao seu rosto, sentindo a maciez e o perfume que ele emanava, com a outra o puxou para si pela cintura, sussurrando em seu ouvido – E como faço para ser digno, _bellissimo Cavalieri dei Pesci? – _viu-o virar-se para si com o rosto levemente corado e os olhos com um brilho sensual. As reações dele eram adoráveis e ao mesmo tempo provocantes. Percebeu que ele elevara seu cosmo minimamente, concentrando na palma da mão, seria imperceptível se não estivesse atento ao rapaz, afastou-se dele na mesma velocidade em que se aproximara, sua camisa estava rasgada. Olhou para ele, uma rosa branca enlaçava-se entre os dedos.

- Você é muito ousado, _Riddare!_ – tocou as pétalas da rosa em seus lábios sorrindo secretamente. Ele parecia ser interessante, talvez ele servisse para ser seu escravo – Por isso eu deixarei você saber meu nome: Afrodite de Peixes – sabia que o outro estava completamente fascinado por sua beleza. Iria brincar com ele. Adentrou para uma parte mais reservada de sua casa, já estava sem ânimo para continuar a admirar o sangue. Dante o acompanhava a passos largos, parecia não querer perdê-lo de vista. Parou em frente a uma suntuosa fonte de mármore, tendo como centro uma estatua da deusa Afrodite – Eu admiro a beleza em suas diversas formas – entrou dentro d'água emergindo seu corpo, ao retornar encostou na beirada, cruzando os braços e encarando o outro felinamente – mas, o que eu mais gosto é como o sangue jorra quando uma cabeça é decepada – fez um gesto com as mãos – É magnífico e único!

O cavaleiro de Câncer sorriu largamente, curvando-se – Em sua homenagem, belo Afrodite, trarei mais de mil cabeças e tomarei teu corpo em meio a eles! – sentia seu baixo ventre arder em expectativa. Como ele era estupendo. Cruel. Era perfeito em todos os sentidos.

Afrodite riu, voltando a nadar – Veremos, _Riddare,_ veremos!

**oOo**

Afrodite não pode deixar de sorrir sarcasticamente. Em menos de dois dias o Cavaleiro de Câncer mandara uma amazona em sua casa. Uma mini-amazona para ser mais exato. Era uma afronta. Ela se curvava diante de si tremendo de medo. Sorriu – Levanta, menina! – ordenou, vendo-a erguer seu rosto mascarado. Parou muito próximo a ela agarrando seu pescoço – Qual é o recado?

A amazona tossiu sufocada, respondendo baixo – o Me-mestre de-cof-deseja su-sua presen-cof-ça na ca-casa de-cof-Câncer! – Peixes sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar, implorar para que a soltasse. Era imensuravelmente mais forte, ela um mero inseto que iria ser esmagado sem a menor consideração.

Sua satisfação era saber que a pequena amazona tinha consciência disto. Afrodite mordeu os lábios. Queria ver sua expressão desesperada. Arrancou a mascara, seu rosto estava retorcido pelo pavor, não sabia se era a expectativa da morte ou por ter seu rosto revelado.

O cavaleiro de ouro passou suas unhas sobre a face da menina. Seus olhos tinham um tom púrpura muito intenso. O cavaleiro de Câncer era um ótimo galanteador, adorava presentes exóticos. Aproximou seu rosto do dela, sussurrando contra sua pele – Você é minha escrava – observou-a corar – quando estivermos a sós, não quero vê-la de máscara – apertou o rosto – entendeu?! – indagou seco.

- Si-sim, me-mestre! – respondeu com voz cálida.

Afrodite a soltou rindo debochado, como esses vermes eram dignos de pena. Sua diversão era atormentá-los, principalmente quando sabia que eles estavam cativos por sua beleza. Encostou seu pé no peito – Prenda minha sandália, escrava! – Viu-a afobada ajeitar as tiras, assim que terminou retirou-se.

**oOo**

O cavaleiro de peixes ao entrar na casa de Câncer foi tomado por uma forte sensação de morte. Cada partícula de seu corpo agitava-se e o impulsionava a adentrar ainda mais. A escuridão estava tão profunda que poderia senti-la na pele. O que aquele cavaleiro pretendia? Assustá-lo?! Riu levemente. Não, com certeza não era aquilo. Parou ao sentir a presença do outro no mesmo ambiente, viu na escuridão os olhos dele refletirem. Sentia-se uma presa de um animal selvagem. Arrepiou-se. Sim, ele era perigoso e estava disposto a provar isso. Lambeu os lábios em expectativa.

Percebeu o recinto iluminar-se lentamente e viu.

Estava em um salão amplo cercado de cabeças, muitas delas eram de rostos conhecidos, cavaleiros de prata, bronze, serviçais. O sangue ainda escorria de algumas. As expressões de pânico ou desespero estavam congeladas. Suspirou de prazer. Encarou Dante, que sorria maniacamente erguendo os braços.

- A mais bela das honras, Afrodite! – andou em direção a ele – Mais de mil cabeças, para o mais belo de todos os deuses! – parou, sentindo seu corpo febril de desejo. Tocou em seu rosto com a mão suja de sangue, levando um tapa do pisciano e uma expressão irritada. Agarrou o corpo menor, sentindo-o se debater, puxou o rosto violentamente encarando as íris azuis – Eu cumpro com minhas promessas, _Cavalieri dei Pesci!_ - Estava com muita fome. E iria devorá-lo, ele querendo ou não.

Afrodite controlava a crescente excitação de seu corpo. Não podia deixar que ele percebesse. Fitou-o sério e maldoso – Eu não concordei com nada disso, _Riddare_! – sentiu a ereção dele contra sua coxa e o hálito quente percorrer seu rosto. Aquilo era um suplicio.

- Não?! – Dante sorriu sarcástico, puxando-o mais para si roçou seu corpo contra o dele. Via claramente o ardor em seus olhos. Provavelmente o reflexo do que ele próprio estava sentindo. Sem esperar por uma resposta o beijou sofregamente. Sua língua enroscava-se a dele, os dentes procuravam os lábios para provocantes mordidas e puxões, as mãos puxavam e rasgavam a pele sem qualquer delicadeza para que a distância entre eles inexistisse.

As vestes foram puxadas impacientemente, pois Dante queria saborear por completo o corpo de seu deus. Desfez o beijo, seguindo com sua boca para o pescoço e omoplata de Afrodite, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a cintura e puxavam o cabelo azul claro.

O menor gemeu ruidosamente ao ser tratado com tanta brutalidade. O cavaleiro de câncer o empurrava para uma das colunas. Sentiu um baque forte em suas costas e a pressão que ele fazia em seu corpo descendo e subindo imperceptivelmente, quase o erguendo do chão, enquanto deslizava as mãos por trás de suas coxas. Afrodite encheu suas mãos com o cabelo roxo, fazendo-o encarar. Lambeu os lábios, como aquele homem era provocante e gostoso. Beijou-o impetuosamente, e erguendo uma de suas pernas laçou-se em seu quadril.

Dante estava terrivelmente excitado, talvez pelo aroma de sangue impregnado em si e o crescente cheiro de rosas que vinha dele. Uma mistura de prazeres que só conseguiria com seu Apollo. Alçou a outra perna de Afrodite, subitamente o penetrando e estocando com violência, gemendo guturalmente de encontro ao seu ouvido.

Afrodite gritou de surpresa. O outro cavaleiro estava tomando-o em pé. Sentia a cada estocada ser rasgado ao meio. Suas unhas arranhavam toda a extensão de pele que alcançava formando vergões de vermelho escarlate.

A cadência tornava-se mais enérgica e veloz. O suor brotava da pele deslizando entre eles. Os gemidos roucos eram inconstantes e repleto de ansiedade. O orgasmo era iminente. Friccionavam-se em meio a abraços e beijos arrebatados. Um choque percorreu por ambos, levando-os ao ápice.

O gozo fora cheio e intenso. Apoiaram-se mutuamente buscando acalmar suas respirações, foram ao chão rindo cúmplices deitados em meio ao sangue e a pilha de corpos.

**Fim**

----

**Notas:**

1. Apollo, ou só com um 'l', é o deus mais belo de todos... õ.o o MdM não tá se referindo que o Frô é o Apollo, só que ele é tão bonito quanto ele! u.u

2. o.o eu imaginei o Frô com 14 anos... por isso o 'impúbere' u.u Ah! O MdM tem 16 pra 17 anos;

3. õ.O eu queria dar um nome pro MdM, e como não tinha nenhum que eu achasse interessante pra ele, resolvi eu mesma dar um! E Dante é um nome bonito u.u


End file.
